cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki, Teresa, and Elena
Elena, Teresa, and Yuki are three minor antagonists from the [http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Lilo_%26_Stitch_(franchise) Lilo & Stitch franchise]. They serve as Myrtle's friends/minions and Lilo's rivals. Biography They usually travel in a group with their leader Mertle, and seldom say anything other than a sarcastic "Yeah!" in unison when agreeing with whatever mean thing Mertle has just said about Lilo. It is often hinted that the three hula girls would probably actually like Lilo if Mertle didn't make them think that they didn't. They have even ditched Mertle to hang out with Lilo for a while, like in the episodes "Tank" and "Shush", and they seemed to have enjoyed their time with Lilo on both occasions up until sadly going right back to Mertle in the end for the sake of continuity. Also, in the episode "Mr. Stenchy", Elena says to Mertle, "Hey, there's Lilo! Should we invite her, too?", referring to one of their little tea parties at Mertle's house, and sounding as if she wouldn't mind having Lilo join them. Not much is known about their personalities because they are not focused on a whole lot. They obviously enjoy the art of hula dancing, since they attend a hula class along with Mertle. While they are mostly mean toward Lilo and Stitch, they are also kind to them as well, usually when Mertle is not around at all, so it's hard to tell whether they are nice or mean. It is actually implied several times that they may actually hate Mertle and only hang out with her because they don't want her to bully them. It is also shown that they wouldn't emotionally crush Lilo or remind her of being an orphan, like Mertle does. Sadly though, this is never looked into, since they are minor characters. Of the three girls, Yuki has the most distinctive personality (albeit not by much), with her expressing an interest in ice hockey in a few episodes of the show. Teresa has also shown some glimpses of a personality, showing a drawing of a robot doing hula at the hula halau in "Cannonball" and helping Mertle cheat in the Ohana-Rama trivia competition in "Spike" through wireless voice communication and looking up answers on a laptop connected to the Internet. This could imply that she has an interest in technology. Yuki Ishida Yuki is of Japanese descent. She is said to be related to Wendy Wu from Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior. She is descended to become the next warrior with Wendy, her being the reincarnation of an all-powerful almighty female warrior, and the only one who can prevent an ancient evil spirit from destroying the world. Yuki can often be seen fighting in Martial Arts in her free time, but she is also a huge hockey fan, especially of The Mighty Ducks. Teresa Whitehurst Teresa is said to be of Hawaiian descent. Her father was also shown to be emotionally and physically abusive to her, often hitting her or threatening her if she acted out, which showed a bully personality, but deep down, she is very sensitive, and she is also very intelligent. She gets along very well with AJ Ingram since they are both smart for their age, though he is smarter than she is and he often helps her with her homework. In Aloha from Hanahuna, ''she is revealed to be related biologically to Auntie Mahina and helps the others get to her since she knows the way. We also find out from Teresa that she is actually the younger sister of Bumblebee from The H.I.V.E. Academy. Her new step-father is also Cobra Bubbles. Elena Curry Elena is from American descent. Her parents moved to Hawaii when she was very young away from her uncle who she was very close to until his work got too dangerous. Elena hadn't remembered much about her uncle, but soon reunites with him and finds out that she is the long-lost Aqua Girl and is to become a hero like him in the future. She is also dating Butch Jojo. Abilities *'Martial Arts (Yuki)' *'Size Alteration (Teresa)' *'Flight (Teresa)' *'Stingers (Teresa)' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Teresa)' *'Intelligence (Teresa)' *'Waterbending (Elena)' *'Hydrokinesis (Elena)' *'Underwater Breathing (Elena)''' Trivia *Yuki is the only one without actual superpowers. *As of this series, they are best friends with Lilo Pelekai. *Yuki mentions having a crush on Tito Chavez. *Yuki, Teresa, and Elena's last names are derived from their voice actresses: Lili Ishida, Kali Whitehurst, and Jillian Henry. Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Superheros Category:Groups Category:Former Villains Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Mortals Category:Nieces Category:Cousins Category:Sisters Category:Waterbenders